Chasing Raindrops
Chasing Raindrops is the seventeenth episode of the first season and the 17th episode overall of Medical Hospital. Summary Matt, Danielle's soon-to-be ex-husband is admitted to the hospital, much to her dismay and she is glad she doesn't have to even see him. Douglas suddenly asks Olivia to marry him, but she says maybe and says she needs to think about it. Jonny returns to the hospital after another heart attack in a critical condition. Sarah, Grey, Patrick and Douglas all fight to find a heart for him in time, and they do find one, two actually in rival hospital, Grace West, and Douglas and Chris go there to retrieve the heart, ignoring Olivia's request to do so, due to the fact she hadn't yet replied to the marriage proposal. When they get there they are greeted by Dr. Lisa Hahn, who is performing the transplant on the other heart that is going to another patient. It turns out that Douglas and Lisa are old rivals at their medical school. Meanwhile, Danielle is called into a room with Grey and Christina who tell her that Matt has lung cancer and that they thought she would like to know. However Danielle snaps at them and then storms out, unknown where she has gone. Sarah and Jonny share an intimate conversation and kiss and Patrick notices this and tells her that she can't be serious with him as he is a patient, but she ignores his orders and goes back in but closes the blinds. Back at Grace West, the heart that they need for Jonny does not match and the only heart left is the one that Lisa is using for her patient. They beg her for the heart, stating that Jonny is in a worse condition but Lisa does not comply and still plans on giving the heart to her patient. The doctors at Durham Hope learn about this and are saddened by the news, but Sarah does not take no for an answer and tells Douglas on the phone that Jonny's condition has deteriorated, but she needs to proof. She storms into Jonny's room and says that he doesn't have to do what she is asking him to do as it is an extreme risk but it will work. He allows her to do what she tells him she will do and just as Olivia, Christina and Stephen walk in, Sarah cuts Jonny's LVAD wire. Cast Main Cast *Sarah Wilson as Dr. Christina Roberts *Anna So as Dr. Olivia Chang *Kaley Casper as Dr. Sarah Murphy *David Clark as Dr. Chris Scott *Alex Webber as Dr. Stephen Griffin *Callie Van Heide as Dr. Michelle Grey *Jackson O'Reilly as Dr. Douglas Washington *Miranda Eversfield as Dr. Danielle Simms *Derek Adams as Dr. Patrick Ward *Patrick Henderson as Dr. Richard Green Guest Cast *Kate Senford as Jennifer Shephard *Adam Wrenford as Matt Clarkson *Daniel Adderson as Jonny Parker *Jennifer Daley as Dr. Lisa Hahn Trivia *The first part of the season 1 finale garnered 5.14 million viewers and a 2.3 rating in the 18-49 demographic, only a small increase from the previous episode.